Call It Fate
by Linkie
Summary: This is a story out of horizon. Same issues for Scott, Shelby, David, and Daisy. Shelby lives with Patty in LA. And Scott, Daisy and David live in Seattle. Shelby's friend with Daisy. Scott's friend with David. And D&D are going out. Chapter 6 finally up!
1. Chapter 1

**CALL IT FATE**

_A/N:_ Well, it seemed that I wasn't the only one to hesitate about the stories to put on the web, so I decided to put the both. Thanks to the reviewers that helped my choices:

**Lelababe06**

**Keke1**

**Meghan**

**Anonymous**

**Queen of Shadows**

**Ghostwriter**

_RATING:_ **M **(due to sex scenes and drug references.)

_CHARACTERS/PAIRINGS: _Scott & Shelby; Daisy & David…

_SUMMARY:_ A story out of horizon. Same issues for Scott, Shelby, David, and Daisy. Shelby is almost a hooker and lives with Patty, her best friend, in LA.

Scott, Daisy and David live in Seattle. Parties, drug and sex are their routine. Shelby and Daisy are still bestfriends, David and Scott are friends and Daisy and David are together, so…

_DISCLAIMER:_ I, of course don't own anything, sadly enough…if I did, then, the show wouldn't have been canceled that soon.

On with the story…

**

* * *

**

Chapter One

* * *

Los Angeles, night 

She playfully looked at him: he was a tall, blonde attractive guy and completely wasted. She took his hand not saying a word and led him to her hotel room that she shared with her friend. As soon as the door closed, he wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up. His breath felt alcohol but she didn't care and kissed him roughly. He walked difficultly to the bed and dropped her violently, climbing on top of her, breathing heavily. He looked more like a beast than a human but again, she made as if she wasn't seeing anything. She closed her eyes as he started to kiss her neck while undoing her shirt, almost tearing out the buttons. She wondered why he was such in a hurry and stopped him as he was about to slid her panties down and off her legs, without even undoing her small skirt. "Sorry but I want the money before." She said strictly, pushing him off of her body. The guy nodded dazedly and got up to search in his jeans pockets. He let out a small breath and gave her a wad of bills. She smiled a bit and counted the money. She placed it into her bra and took him by the shirt, leading him back to the bed. The guy smiled viciously and took off his briefs while she slid off her panties. The guy entered a finger into her womanhood and she let out a tiny moan even if it didn't bring her any sensation. She took his wrist in her hand and forcefully pulled his hand out. She smirked as he looked into her eyes confused and took his penis in her hand, stroking it playfully. The guy began sweating harder, as she entered his manhood into her sexual member quickly. Their bodies began rubbing against one another, and she began moving her hips with his seductively. Just as it was getting good, they were forced to stop as a knock on the door interrupted their session. Patty sighed loudly and looked up at the guy who looked back anxiously. "It's probably another customer. He'll just have to wait a little more." She said with a sensual voice and they began ridding together, getting back into their crazy business. Another knock hit the door.

"Patty, it's me, Shelby. Open please, I know you're here." Patty gave away another sigh and pushed the guy off of her a bit. The guy groaned but finally lied beside her and began sucking her neck.

"Shit let me alone, I'm busy working." She said, running a hand through her customer's hair and forcing more kisses on her breast.

"It's very important!" Shelby insisted, with a stern voice. Patty bit her lip slightly annoyed and finally pushed the guy's body off of hers. She looked at him sexily and said seductively "I come back in two minutes, be ready…"

"Okay babe." The guy answered and slapped her butt playfully as she got up. She took a sheet and wrapped her slim pale body with it. She almost stumbled on the guy clothes but finally made it to the door. She opened it and saw her bestfriend waiting, sitting on the floor against the wall. Shelby got up and looked at her.

"I'm sorry, really! But I need drugs and bombs."

"It couldn't wait later?"

"No, you know I'm leaving tonight. Daisy is throwing a birthday party and sent me a train ticket to be there."

"Thank you for telling me earlier." Patty said sarcastically, letting her entering the bedroom. Shelby looked around the room nervously and noticed the guy lying on the bed, smoking a cigarette. Patty waved her hand at him and the guy grinned. Taking Shelby's hand in hers, she led her to the bathroom. She opened her make up box and grinned at Shelby. She handed her a handful of drugs and bombs and smiled gently at her. "Be careful and come back quickly." Shelby nodded and noticed Patty's hand very shaking. She kissed her friend's cheek.

"Bye, take care of you. And if something doesn't go well, call me at Daisy's. I left the number on your diary." Patty nodded holding back her tears and hugged her friend tightly.

"Bye." She said hoarsely and watched as Shelby took her bag and ran out of the room. 'Go back to your work Pat!' She ordered to herself then walked back to the bed, straddling the guy and pulling away his cigarette. "Come on, show me how you want me and be rough." She whispered in his ear as he looked up at her with wide eyes, looking at her like she was a present sending from heaven.

**

* * *

Seattle, Two Days Later**

Shelby was having fun at Daisy's birthday party. She had drunk a bit too much but was feeling good. The only thing that was she was missing was the little package Patty had gave her just before she left. She didn't know how it was possible to be that stupid. During the time she had been in the train, she had gone to the bathroom. But while peeing, the bag had fallen out of her pocket. She had lost everything and was really angry at herself. Worse yet, was that Daisy probably hadn't any friends who were on drugs. She didn't know how she was going to survive an entire week without anything. She danced alone in the centre of the room, not having talked with a lot of people during the night. She didn't care, though. They weren't from the same world; she was living in the real, hard life. She closed her eyes and let the music rocking her. Suddenly, she felt two arms grabbed her waist from behind and smiled to herself. She turned around, hoping to see a handsome guy but lost her illusions when she met Ezra's gaze. When she realized who it was, she pushed him of her violently and left the room to calm down. She decided to go to the balcony, hoping to be alone. She opened the door and sat on the bench, leaning against it, thinking of everything at the same time. Jess, her mother, Walt had spoiled every part of her life. Patty, alone, binding herself to have sex to live. Herself, taking the same way. Suddenly she heard two male voices.

"How much it is?" The first guy asked, his voice slightly shaking.

"For you, only the half. One hundred dollars." The other guy answered. His voice held much more confidence and certain coldness.

"Fuck you! One hundred!" The first one retorted, a bit angrily.

"That's it or nothing at all." The other said, still with that same coldness.

"Okay, that works!" Shelby turned her head to look at the scene and saw the two guys exchanging money and pack of drugs. It was her chance. She got up and waited until the black haired left to make her presence known.

"Hi." She said seductively smiling at the blonde guy. She had recognized the other one as Daisy's new boyfriend David.

"Did you hear something?" He asked with a menacing voice, trying to intimidate her with a threatening glare. She smiled at him and watched him better. He was a cutie, there were no other words. His eyes were baby blue but held so much anger. Shelby deducted he was probably doing sports, maybe football if he was in Daisy's high school.

"Actually everything but I promise I won't tell." She said with much sarcasm. She walked closer to the blonde guy and unexpectedly slipped her hands into his pockets, trying to find what she wanted. "Where it is?"

"What are you talking about?" The guy asked harshly, pushing her away from his body. He took her hands in his and held them tightly in front of him.

"Hey, calm down! I just need drugs okay! So-" The guy cut her off, smiling a bit. He let go of her hands and leaned against the barrier, sizing her up.

"Okay, do you have the money?"

"Uh, no, but I can give you something else if you want…" She said sexily, unzipping her blouse to reveal a black laced bra. She unclipped it from the front and the guy looked at her amazed. He soon began to be excited and took her hand in his to bring her close to him. "By the way, my name's Shelby." She whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him passionately. The guy answered to her kiss warmly, kissing her back with no restraint. He began sucking her neck and went down to her chest trailing kisses all the way. Shelby softly breathed, running her hands through his hair as he began kissing one of her breasts and touching the other with his well working fingers. He soon realized they probably weren't in the best spot to do whatever they were doing.

"Mine is Scott." He said as they broke the embrace. Shelby smiled up at him and bit her lip awkwardly as he looked deeply into her eyes. "Maybe here isn't the best place?" Scott suggested, showing her that people were already watching them through the window.

"Um, come on, I have an idea." Shelby said a bit in a daze. She didn't why this guy was making her so hot and sweaty. She felt like she was going to explode in her clothes. She let out a breath and zipped back her blouse quickly. She took Scott's hand in hers and led him inside, to her bedroom (well the guestroom of Daisy's house).

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

Please Give Me Reviews, they're like my drug!

Linkie.


	2. Chapter 2

**CALL IT FATE**

_A/N: _Okay, so it is the second chapter…

_RATING:_ **M **(due to sex scenes and drug references.)

_CHARACTERS/PAIRINGS: _Scott & Shelby; Daisy & David…

_SUMMARY:_ A story out of horizon. Same issues for Scott, Shelby, David, and Daisy. Shelby is almost a hooker and lives with Patty, her best friend, in LA.

Scott, Daisy and David live in Seattle. Parties, drug and sex are their routine. Shelby and Daisy are still bestfriends, David and Scott are friends and Daisy and David are together, so…

_DISCLAIMER:_ I, of course don't own anything, sadly enough…if I did, then, the show wouldn't have been canceled that soon.

On with the story…

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**

* * *

**

**Following the last scene of chapter 1**

Shelby sat at the end of the bed, smiling seductively at Scott. She took off her pants and blouse and walked towards him in slow motion, only wearing her underwear. She ran her tongue on his ear, slightly nibbling it to tease him. Scott's breath began sharply as she passed a hand on his chest, trailing it down to his jeans' zipper. She quickly undid it and got on her knees. She slid a hand inside his boxers and started stroking his hard member, running her fingers seductively down the length and felt like she did her job well when Scott began moaning in pleasure. She then pulled them down to have a better access and began running her tongue and sucking his penis. She went at it for about two minutes before he stopped her and brought her to her feet. She replaced his boxers and kissed him gently. He kissed her back more passionately, while she took care of unbuttoning his shirt, revealing his beautiful muscular tanned chest to her eyes. Shelby smiled at the sight in front of her and wrapped her arms around his waist, leading him to the small bed. She realized they'd have to stay close to each other all night if they wanted to fit together in it. She giggled a little at that thought and shivered a little as Scott unclipped her bra leaving her in nothing but her panties. She lied down on the bed, winking up at him as he slipped off his pants and joined her onto the bed. Scott climbed on top of her and placed his hands on her chest, softly caressing it. He let one of his hands wander lower, to her stomach and then to her panties. The other one stayed where it was, sending waves of passion to Shelby who arched her back a little, to give him better access to her whole body. Shelby positioned her hands on his butt, squeezing it gently and then passed them inside his boxers, touching his flesh. She pulled down his last clothes, and he had to help her taking them off. He got up and threw them across the room and decided to pull off her panties as well. He carefully slid them off and looked at the girl lying in front of him. She was stunningly beautiful and sexy. Before he would forget it, he pulled out a condom from his pants' back pockets and easily slid it around his penis. Shelby sat down in front of him, ready to give him another blow-job, but he decided otherwise. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her lips deeply inserting his tongue inside her mouth. He felt her melt in his arms and knew the night had only begun. Before she had even realized it, Scott had her sat at the end at the bed, legs wide open and his tongue softly tickling her vagina. Shelby bit her lip slightly as he reached the culminant point and let out several moans, letting him know that he was doing a great job. She began running hers hands through his messy blonde hair and almost grabbed a clump of hair from him as she felt another big wave of pleasure hit her now wet body.

Scott licked his lips satisfied and looked up at her as she lied down on the bed, her head taking refuge between the numerous pillows. He joined her, climbing on top and letting his hands making their way to her full and firm breast. He started stoking them again, and played with her upper body until she was ready. Shelby re-opened her eyes as his hands came down to her tights. He wanted to have her and she knew it. She nodded at him and spread her legs to let him enter her body. He did it quickly with one thrust and Shelby let out a loud groan and she began feeling new sensations she had never felt. Surrounding her with his solid strength, he began his steady rhythmic strokes within her. Shelby brought one hand to his cheek and softly caressed it. She leaned over to him and gave him a long kiss as he began rocking them both. She wrapped her legs around his hips and her arms around his neck, pulling him even closer. Her breath quickened as his kiss deepened and began more passionate, more urgent. She let out deep breaths when he ceaselessly whispered her name against her lips as his hands slid around and cupped her breasts, sensually rolling them beneath the palms of his hands. Tonight was going to be one hell of night for Daisy who happened to have her bedroom just the other side of the wall.

**

* * *

Living Room, Morning**

Daisy was sitting on the sofa, with a phone in one hand and a glass of water with aspirin in the other. She was carrying a conversation with David, her boyfriend. "I think she had sex with a guy who was at the party but I don't know who it could be. God they were so loud!" She complained, and heard David laugh.

"Yes, well don't worry about it, Daisy. After all, there only were people you knew yesterday. Look, my father's calling me, I better go."

"Okay bye. I can call you later, right?" She asked, though she knew she may not have news of him before tomorrow.

"Yeah. I love you." He whispered in the phone, as he didn't want his father to know about his feelings for a girl. General Robert would consider his son as a wimp…

"I love you too."

They hung up and Daisy decided to go to the kitchen to prepare something to eat for lunch.

**

* * *

Guest Bedroom, Meantime**

"You know, I didn't even get my rewards for last night…" Shelby whispered into his ear as she felt him moving in the bed. She smiled, and tilted her head to look at his face. Scott brought her closer to his chest and began running his hands up and down her arms, softly tickling her skin. She let out a small giggle. "Please stop! It tickles!" Scott smiled back and unwrapped his arms from around her thin body. "Where are you going?"

"Getting your rewards…you well deserve them." He said with a small smile getting up and walking to his pants, completely nude.

"Well, I can see you don't have any complex in showing your body!" Shelby noticed, getting up as well but enveloping her body with a sheet.

"Yeah, I'm kinda used to with the showers with the guys after football and everything."

"Oh, so you're a football player?" She teasingly asked with a laugh as he pulled a little white bag out of his pocket. He went to his sweater and found his cannabis cigarettes too.

"Yeah, captain of the team actually. I like it, it's nice." He said sarcastically, handing her a bomb. "I think you'll like them." He added, looking deeply at her, with his piercing baby blue eyes. She looked away uncomfortably and nervously put back a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Uh, yeah I guess…so I see your type: rich, spoiled brat, living in the upper class and dating cheerleaders. Am I close?"

"Actually, yes. I don't like hanging out with the crown, though, they're too pretentious."

"Yeah right…do you have a lighter?" She asked him, rolling the bomb between her fingers nervously. It had been a while since she hadn't smoked something nice. She approached him pulling the bomb between her lips and pressing them together. Scott lightened it for her and she smiled at him, gratefully. She took a puff and rolled it again between her hands distractively. She watched as Scott sat back on the bed, pulling back his boxers.

"I'm so tired." He complained, rubbing his neck in slow movements, trying to ease the sexual tension in his body. He still hadn't had enough of her, and wanted her again, badly. He watched as she went to sit down on his laps and wrapped his arms around her waist. He felt himself getting harder again at the feeling of her body rubbing against his and smiled inside. He began kissing her neck then went further down, taking the cover along with him as his hands started working on her upper body. Shelby leaned her head back against his shoulder and let the scent of her bomb invade her mind. Scott began caressing her right breast with one of his hands while the other went lower, to her tights. He entered two hands and felt her shuttling under his hands.

"Um, Scott, continue, make me wet!" She said sweetly, throwing the bomb on the floor (fortunately for them, it was on tiling or they would have burn in a fire) and encircling her arms around his neck. Scott slowly lied down and slid to the head of the bed putting her on top of him. She slowly untied her long hair letting stands fall along her upper body, hiding her chest to his eyes. Scott carefully brought his hands up to her face and pulled some hair behind her ears. He looked at her, and smiled, bringing her face close to his and kissing her swollen lips. He took off his boxers quickly, realizing it had been futile to even dress them back.

"Tell me you want me." He whispered against her lips placing his arms on her hips. He began rubbing his body against hers, pulling away the cover that was still standing between their lower body parts. Shelby breathed out some cries of ecstasy as Scott entered her for the third time since they had met last night. She felt like she was going to die from delight. On his side, Scott felt like he had found the perfect fit to his body. Yes, it was just perfect; they were like two pieces built in a puzzle. He would do anything to see her again after this morning.

_

* * *

To Be Continued…_

Want Chapter 3?

Read and Review then!

Linkie.


	3. Chapter 3

**CALL IT FATE**

_A/N: _I know it's been a long time since I updated this story but here, it is, finally... I'm more into writing School of Love (I'm actually writing the chapter 17 but I prefer taking time to polish my chappies!). Well, anyway, I'm still writing this one... Oh, and thanks for the reviews of the previous chapter.

_RATING:_ **M **(due to sex scenes and drug references.)

_CHARACTERS/PAIRINGS: _Scott & Shelby; Daisy & David…

_SUMMARY:_ A story out of horizon. Same issues for Scott, Shelby, David, and Daisy. Shelby lives with Patty, her best friend, in LA. Scott, Daisy and David live in Seattle. Parties, drug and sex are their routine. Shelby and Daisy are still bestfriends, David and Scott are friends and Daisy and David are together, so…

_DISCLAIMER:_ I, of course don't own anything, sadly enough…if I did, then, the show wouldn't have been canceled that soon.

On with the story…

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

**Living Room, Beginning of the Afternoon**

Daisy was in the living room watching TV when she heard two voices coming from the kitchen. She knew it was Shelby and the guy she had spent the night with. She didn't want to bother them, but needed to know who it was… She had replayed the last night in her head to find out who had been with her bestfriend but just didn't know. She finally gave in to her curiosity and walked to the kitchen. She entered the room and found out that the guy was no other than Scott Barringer, captain of the football team, junkie, well not really what she expected Shelby to find. The two blondes were making out with a passion which was saying long about the night they had had… Daisy cleared her throat, crossing her arms in front of her chest, looking hardly at them. Shelby and Scott broke the kiss and Shelby's cheeks reddened a little. "Hey Daisy, good morning." Shelby said timidly, and Scott let out a breath of exasperation. He already wanted to go back to their business. He began trailing kisses on Shelby's neck, in a way to offend and provoke Daisy, and Shelby shivered slightly but pulled away a little. "Um, Daisy, this is Scott. And uh, well I suppose you know each other…" Shelby said uncomfortably as Scott unwrapped his arms from around her waist and leaned against the fridge.

"Yeah, indeed we know each other pretty well, don't we Scotty?" Daisy said with a small smirk. She knew it bothered him immensely to be called like that.

"Hey, you don't call me like that! I think we already went to this point?" Scott said angrily, his eyes narrowing at the brunette. Shelby hoisted herself up on the counter and just watched the interaction, noticing the tension between Daisy and him.

"Oh, yeah I forgot, sorry Scotty. Oops!" Daisy said, putting a hand in front of her mouth as if to say she hadn't say his name on purpose.

"Daisy, please…" Shelby pleaded at her with her eyes but Daisy ignored her.

"Scott, I think you better leave now." Daisy said firmly as she noticed Scott wasn't really planning on leaving soon.

"No, he doesn't have to…he's my guest." Shelby retorted, now mad at her bestfriend's behaviour. She really liked Scott.

"Well, I think he paid good enough for the night? Didn't he?"

"You shut up! You have no right to talk to me this way!"

"No, you shut up! You're in my house here." Daisy said, staying rather calm compared to Shelby who was on the edge of breaking down. Scott muttered something nasty about her under his breath and decided to leave for Shelby's sake.

"Let it go Shelby, I'm off." He said taking her hand in his and leading her to the front door. They both didn't notice Daisy following them. Scott dropped Shelby's hand and opened the door, walking outside at once. She followed him and closed the door behind her back as she spotted Daisy waiting for her to come back inside.

"So…um..." Shelby hesitantly muttered, not knowing what to say. They both looked at each other awkwardly.

"Bye." Scott simply said, leaning down and giving her a quick kiss. He kicked himself inside for not having said something else.

"Bye." She responded, sadly smiling up at him. Scott turned around and climbed down the stairs, not even looking back at her. "Scott!" She called after him and watched him stop and turn to meet her eyes. She wanted so much to smile but being herself she contained her happiness inside. Scott walked back to her and stood a few inches away from her. "Could you…could you give me your number?" She asked with a small voice, looking down at her feet as she finished her question. "You know, just in case…" Scott smiled at the gorgeous blonde standing in front of him; being actually so shy… she had been a lot more persuasive last night, when she had asked him to join her in her bedroom.

"I don't have a paper…" He bit his lip and Shelby's heart melted as she saw this. He looked very cute and she could actually picture him as a child.

"Wait a second!" Shelby smiled up at him and ran inside the house, almost knocking Daisy over as she passed by her. She went straight to the living room and took a paper and a pen. She ran back to Scott and was slightly appeased when she saw he was still waiting. The paper issue could just have been a pretext to leave her without having to deal with her, after all… She handed him the pen then turned her back to him for he could write on a flat 'surface'. He placed the paper on her back and wrote his name and phone number. He folded the paper and slid it in her back pocket.

"Thank you." He whispered in her ear, bringing her close to him, as he wrapped his arms around her slender waist from behind. Shelby sighed contently against his chest and let him support her tired body. "For giving me one of the best nights of my life…" He finished, running a hand on her tummy, finding a soft spot and brushing it with his fingers. Shelby closed her eyes, being completely aware of the shivers that were running down her spine. She just felt the same about their night together…it had been perfect. She turned around to face him and brought her hand to his cheek, caressing it with care. Scott looked at her in the eye, with his handsome innocent gaze. They both inched closer until their lips met and they engaged themselves in a deep kiss.

"Wait for my call." Shelby ordered with a smile, her lips still pressed against his. She absolutely was determined to see him again, after today. There was no way Daisy was going to inhibit her from hanging out with him.

"I will. I promise." He said nodding along, pulling away from her warm body. Scott smiled a last time at her and finally turned to leave.

"Thank you Scott Barringer." Shelby whispered to herself as she watched him run to his car from where she stood.

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

Want Part 4 soon? 

R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

**CALL IT FATE**

_A/N: So sorry for the delay... Finally decided to update the story..._

_RATING:_ **M **(due to sex scenes and drug references.)

_CHARACTERS/PAIRINGS: _Scott & Shelby; Daisy & David…

_SUMMARY:_ A story out of horizon. Same issues for Scott, Shelby, David, and Daisy. Shelby is almost a hooker and lives with Patty, her best friend, in LA.

Scott, Daisy and David live in Seattle. Parties, drug and sex are their routine. Shelby and Daisy are still bestfriends, David and Scott are friends and Daisy and David are together, so…

_DISCLAIMER:_ I, of course don't own anything, sadly enough…if I did, then, the show wouldn't have been canceled that soon.

On with the story…

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4

**Following the last scene of the previous chapter**

Shelby re-entered the house, a big smile plastered on her lips and her mind wandering elsewhere. Daisy disapprovingly shook her head to herself and went to stop her bestfriend who was slowly heading to her bedroom. She took her arm in her hand and Shelby stopped, slightly annoyed. Daisy glared at her and Shelby rolled her eyes defiantly.

"What?" The blonde asked, with a great amount of annoyance in her voice. Her friend was seriously getting on her nerves. For once that she really liked a guy, she thought Daisy would be happy about it and would stand up for her.

"He's not a guy you should frequent. You better not see him again, for your sake and everyone else's." Daisy said, trying to not get more annoyed that she already was. She just wanted her to see things clearly. A guy like Scott Barringer didn't deserve Shelby's attention.

"I do what I want Daisy. Besides, he's a really sweet guy." Shelby retorted with a dreamy look in the eyes. She would never admit to anyone but she was dreaming of the perfect man…she had lost faith once Walt had got into her life but that was slowly resurfacing and she couldn't even explain herself why.

"Oh really?" Daisy inquired now slightly mad at her bestfriend's behavior. She already knew that Patty was turning tricks and Shelby on her way to do the same.

"Yeah…now, if you'll excuse me, I need to take a shower, I smell like sex." Shelby said kind of dryly, trying to pull back from her friend's tight grip.

"Obviously, you don't know him as much as I do." Daisy said, letting go of her.

"Oh? And how would you know him?" Shelby asked, narrowing her eyes at her. She walked to the living room and sat on the couch, putting her feet on the coffee table.

"He's David's dealer." Daisy confessed and Shelby nodded as she already knew it. The only thing was that she wasn't aware that Daisy did know and she doubted David knew she did.

"Oh, so you do know about their little business?" Shelby asked her friend, taking a red apple from the table and immediately biting in it. She chewed it defiantly and Daisy arched an eyebrow.

"Of course I do." She said as a matter of fact. She knew David thought he was fooling her but really, what did he think? That she was stupid? The only reason she didn't say anything to him was because she knew he wouldn't accept her remarks.

"So why would you be allowed to see David and I not Scott?" Shelby said, not seeing why Daisy was so against Scott since she knew that David was a junky too.

"Because Scott is dangerous." Daisy warned her and she looked kinda scared for her friend. Scott was known in the school to be a rough, insensitive and very aggressive guy who always used violence to be heard.

"He didn't seem that dangerous last night…" Shelby answered slyly, heading back to the kitchen. She needed to drink something and quick. Daisy followed her and crossed her arms in front of her chest, leaning against the door.

"Well, I'll tell you, be careful." She said about to give up. Shelby was way too stubborn to listen to her anyway. They both knew it, so what even trying?

"What if I don't want to be careful? What if I want an exciting relationship?" Shelby asked her defiantly meeting her eyes.

"Shelby, you're not talking seriously?"

"Yeah I am…I think I'm already falling anyway."

"What? You can't be falling that fast! It's just a fling." Daisy tried to reason her but Shelby just shook her head, with a dreamy look in her eyes. "Shelby, please, try to be reasonable for once!"

"You obviously don't know what I'm talking about Daisy!" Shelby coldly said, taking a bottle of bier from the fridge.

"Yeah right…look I'm not saying that to sap your morale. But you should be careful."

"Do not worry about me and mind of your own business. I'm big enough to take care of myself alone. Hell, that's what I'm doing for years!" She annoyingly said, taking a sip and leaving Daisy alone in the kitchen.

**

* * *

Scott's home, Kitchen**

David sat at the kitchen table, facing Scott. Scott lifted an eyebrow amused, knowing that his bestfriend was dying to ask about his night with Shelby. "So, how was your night with Blondie Barbie?"

"Fantastic…god we fucked three times at least…" Scott said with dreamy eyes then added seeing David grinning. "She's a great girl too."

"Don't tell me you like her?" David confusedly asked taken aback by his friend's statement. Scott was more on the sort of guys who were just looking forward for one night stands than lasting relationships.

"I think she's different. I don't know why. I mean, I never felt so good with a girl." Scott admitted the last part, looking down at his hands, feeling a bit strange.

"Oh, well, lets hope that Daisy didn't tell her too much about you." David said, still grinning.

"What about me?" Scott asked with a laugh. He knew Daisy didn't like him because of his reputation and the fact that he was furnishing drugs to David.

"Scott, she knows everything about you, and your past with girls isn't very glorious."

"Yeah right… God, I so hope she'll call me back even if Daisy said nasty things." Scott distractively said, running his fingers down his glass of water and aspirin. That headache wasn't too bad; he just was incredibly tired because he hadn't slept very well those last weeks.

"She saw you when you left?"

"Oh Yeah, she practically threw me outside. Shelby tried to calm her but when I saw how tense things were I didn't want to be here and hear them arguing. Really, chicks amaze me sometimes. How come they find so many subjects to fight about?" He wondered and David just chuckled a little.

"Well, that's Daisy for you…excessive but caring for her friends. And I'm sure that Shelby girl knows how to retort."

"Well, I'm no threat for Shelby. Besides, I think she's big enough to take care of herself and choose her friends alone. By her own account, she's left her parents' house to go living with her bestfriend."

"Yeah, well, if she calls you, don't worry about Daisy, I'll take care of her." David mischievously said, with a small grin.

"Thanks." Scott said getting up with his glass and leaving it in the sink.

"Well, I guess it'll leave me some time alone with her too. I think we need it"

"Yeah…well, I think I'm going to take a nap…I'm beat."

"I wouldn't dare asking you why." David said, winking at him. Scott left a small laugh escaping from his mouth.

"Yeah well I think that's pretty obvious. You can stay here and play with my pc if you want. Just take the headphones so I won't hear a thing." Scott suggested as he didn't want to wake up and be alone with Elaine in the house. David nodded and followed him downstairs, to his bedroom.

**

* * *

Scott's Bedroom, Beginning of the Evening**

Scott woke up to the sound of a phone ringing. He rolled over in his bed and tried to reach his mobile which was on his bedside table. He tiredly opened his eyes and looked at the caller id. It was writing that it was an unknown person but he picked it up anyway. He brought the phone to his ear and laid on his back, eyes fixed on the ceiling. David put down his headphones and turned to hear the conversation, hoping it was Shelby. "Hi." Scott tiredly said, closing his eyes back.

"Hi?" The female voice answered, a bit unsure of why she had even dared to call him. "Scott?"

"Yeah, it's he. And may I ask who I'm talking to?" Scott asked with a small laugh. He had certainly recognized the owner of the voice.

"It is Shelby…uh, I…" She stuttered and Scott couldn't help but smile at her nervousness.

"It's okay Shelby. I'm happy you called me back."

"Well, I kept my promise."

"Yeah…then I think I'll keep mine. What about going out together tonight?"

"Ummm…wait, I'm pondering my decision." She joked, and Scott laughed stupidly at it. David shook his head looking at him like he was a fool…he had never seen his bestfriend acting that strangely when having a phone conversation with a girl. She had to be really special. "Okay."

'Already?' A surprised David mouthed. Scott looked at him and nodded with a big smile playing on his lips.

"Great." Scott exclaimed getting up from bed walking around his room, carrying his conversation with Shelby. They decided on the hour, place and things they would be doing. And it looked more like a date than the first night they had spent together. They were both content about it, though.

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

Want Part 5?

Please Read & Review!


	5. Chapter 5

**CALL IT FATE**

_A/N: _I know I said this chapter would be quicker to update, I'm sorry that I couldn't put it on the site sooner... Thanks Melms213 and Ghostwriter for the reviews.

Ghostwriter: Elaine doesn't try something since David is in Scott's bedroom and she wouldn't want anyone to know about what she does to Scott... so the answer is no, she doesn't try anything while someone else is home. Besides, David doesn't stay at night so she can get what she wants from Scott during that time...

_RATING:_ **M **(due to sex scenes and drug references.)

_CHARACTERS/PAIRINGS: _Scott & Shelby; Daisy & David…

_SUMMARY:_ A story out of horizon. Same issues for Scott, Shelby, David, and Daisy. Shelby is almost a hooker and lives with Patty, her best friend, in LA.

Scott, Daisy and David live in Seattle. Parties, drug and sex are their routine. Shelby and Daisy are still bestfriends, David and Scott are friends and Daisy and David are together, so…

_DISCLAIMER:_ I, of course don't own anything, sadly enough…if I did, then, the show wouldn't have been canceled that soon.

On with the story…

**Chapter 5**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daisy's House, Daisy's bedroom

David and Daisy were both sitting on her bed, kissing constantly for about ten minutes. And they weren't about to stop any time soon. He had planned to keep her 'busy' for the night, since Scott and Shelby were going out without her knowing it. This way, the two blondes would be able to do whatever they wanted to do without Daisy minding of their business. Daisy's eyes shot open as she heard the sound of a car door slamming. She had heard the front door of the house slamming two seconds before and knew that by now, Shelby was out, somewhere she didn't know, but hoping it wasn't with Scott… Now, she was slowly beginning to understand why David seemed so eager to go upstairs to her room as soon as he had been there. He probably had planned everything with Scott… She decided not to say anything and let Shelby realizing herself that Scott wasn't good for her since nobody wanted to hear her. She made a mental note to do her cards tomorrow to have a better view of Shelby's situation.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside the House, Scott's car

Shelby entered Scott's car and sat at the passenger seat, her eyes glancing anxiously at Daisy's window, hoping she hadn't heard anything. She knew her friend would be mad at her for not believing her at all. She sighed and stretched her miniskirt, noticing Scott's eyes upon her. "Hi!" She greeted him, leaning towards him and kissing his cheek gently before taking her composure back and buckling her safety belt.

"Hey, you okay?" Scott asked, noticing how tense she was. He started the car and hit the gas petal, still looking at her. She looked particularly cute and he wondered how he would be able to tear his eyes (and keeping his hands) away from her the whole night.

"I am fine…a bit stressed. I'm pretty sure David won't hold his tongue long enough."

"Don't worry about it. After all, you're old enough to take care of yourself without Daisy. And if she says something just tell her to mind of her own business. And that I'm a great guy." Scott added the last sentence with a small laugh. Shelby smiled at him and brought her left hand to his thigh, softly stroking it. He seemed content with it and sighed happily, concentrating himself on his driving. He was going to bring her home to see a movie and maybe ordering a pizza.

"Yeah, I know…the thing is that I already did but it didn't really have an impact on her. What did you do to her for her being so hateful towards you?" She asked him with a teasing voice. Scott smiled secretly at her and shrugged his shoulders as if to say he didn't know. "Oh, come on, I won't make a scene, just tell me!" She pouted, pulling her hand off of his thigh.

"Okay, well, I've never been nice with her… I think that the most awful thing I did was telling everybody that she had no breasts and was putting cotton in her bra when we were twelve." He admitted, remembering what it was like to be young and stupid. "But, I guess she never digested it." He said with a little laugh.

"Oh, that's really mean Scott" She kidded and he smiled cutely at her. "Was it true?"

"I don't know, I never saw her naked and I hope I never will." Scott answered with a grin. "We're home." He announced with a small smile.

"Well, don't tell me you're living here?" Shelby asked quite amazed by the size of the house.

"Well, I do." He answered stopping the car and getting out. He went to her side and opened the door for her. He took her hand and led her to the front of the house.

"Why do you even sell drugs or anything if you are that rich?" Shelby quietly asked as he opened the door and let her go inside before him. Nobody was home by the time and they were both satisfied by it. After all, they could do whatever they wanted to, without being preoccupied by his parents.

"I…well it doesn't have any bearing… I mean, if I'm into drugs…" Scott nervously answered, closing the door behind him. Shelby stood where she was, turning to him with a thrilled smile. Scott smiled back, giving her a quick but sweet kiss and led her to the living room. This house was very beautiful and well decorated. The wallpaper of the living room was a clear salmon pink, but not too much. And the furniture was in clear brown. There were also a large sofa in leather and a big screen taking a good part of the wall.

"Yeah, so tell me why? What happened?" She asked curiously, falling into his embrace.

"I'll tell you later maybe…if you well behave." He answered with a small teasing smile.

"Oh, believe me, I will… so, where are your parents?" She asked, looking at a photo of Scott, his probably father and another young beautiful black-haired woman.

"My dad's on a business trip, he does that a lot. And Elaine is in Atlanta at her sister's house. She just had her baby." Scott explained, taking the photo from her hand and putting it back on the coffee table.

"Oh, so I guess we're all alone for the night then?" She asked him with a seductive smile, accompanied with a sexy voice that made his heart melt.

"Oh yeah… what do you want to see? I have action, science fiction, cartoons, horror, even romance." He asked, enumerating all the genres he owned.

"Oh, uh, I'll have horror or science fiction then… I don't like romance because it's too cheesy, and action is stupid." She said, and explained the reasons why. The truth was that she didn't like romance and action because it was always finishing well, the couple ending together or the good guy defeating the bad one.

"Okay, what was the last movie you saw?" Scott asked her with a knowing smile.

"I don't even remember. You know, we don't even have the TV where I live. I saw _Final Destination_ with Daisy the day before yesterday and it was great. I heard there had been another one?" She questioned him, a bit interested.

"Yeah, I believe they even launched another one a while ago."

"So, what do you have?" She asked, leaning against the wall and biting her lip softly.

"Well, if you wanna know, I have _Final Destination 2_." He said with a smirk and watched as she approached him and stood in front of him.

"Great!" She exclaimed, getting on her tip-toe, wrapping an arm around his neck and kissing him on the lips. Scott returned the kiss but she pulled away too soon for his taste. "So, are we going to see this movie or not?" She asked, teasingly running her fingers on his muscular chest, inside his shirt.

"Yeah, okay. Just sit in the sofa and put yourself at ease. I'm going upstairs to find the DVD." He informed her, leaving the living room and climbing the stairs.

"I can't visit your bedroom?" She asked with a small pout.

"Later, you will." He yelled from the top of the stairs.

"Okay." Shelby pulled off her boots and sat leg-crossed on the sofa, waiting patiently that Scott comes back. Scott went downstairs quickly, almost missing a step and she let out a giggle at the sight of him almost falling.

"Hey, I'm back." Scott said coolly, putting the DVD inside the player. He took the zapper in his hand and went to sit close to Shelby, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as the movie began.

_To Be Continued…_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please R&R if you want next chapter!


	6. AN

**Further to the premature death of my laptop, I underwent the loss of most of the chapters which I had beforehand on almost all of my stories (though I had saved some things before...) and I am forced to rewrite all of them for my biggest despair... I shall thus need certain time and I'm asking you for a big patience... You can pray for my inspiration too, if you want!**

**Concerning Call It Fate: I have everything already saved, I think. I just have to find on which cd I put it...**

**Linkie.**


	7. Chapter 6

**CALL IT FATE**

_A/N: Well, first off, I'm sorry for the wait. I have many stories to write and wasn't in the mood for this one. I hope you liked it and thanks to **Ghostwriter**, **Coco** and **NYlovebaby** for their reviews of the last chapter._

_RATING:_ **M **(due to sex scenes and drug references.)

_CHARACTERS/PAIRINGS: _Scott & Shelby; Daisy & David…

_SUMMARY:_ A story out of horizon. Same issues for Scott, Shelby, David, and Daisy. Shelby is almost a hooker and lives with Patty, her best friend, in LA. Scott, Daisy and David live in Seattle. Parties, drug and sex are their routine. Shelby and Daisy are still bestfriends, David and Scott are friends and Daisy and David are together, so…

_DISCLAIMER:_ I, of course don't own anything, sadly enough…

On with the story…

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6

* * *

**Scott's Home, Living Room, the End of FD2**

Scott turned off the TV, looking down at Shelby who had fallen asleep. He wondered how she was doing that…I mean falling asleep when a movie like _this one_ was playing. Okay, so maybe he had been kind of hooked because there was beautiful actress A.J. Cook on it, but still… He drew back his tired arm from around her shoulders and took the pop corn bowl from her hands, putting it on the coffee table in front of him. Shelby stirred as she felt Scott moving. She knew she had been asleep for at least a full hour but she felt pretty good, falling asleep there in Scott's arms. "Hey!" Scott interjected as he noticed she had woken up. "Sorry I woke you up."

"You did well. I'm not such as good company, uh?"

"That's okay, if you need to sleep, I'll be happy to carry you to my bedroom."

"That's very tempting Mr. Barringer, very tempting." She said with good humor. She stretched her arms and yawned loudly. Scott got up smiling and got on his knees, placing his arms around her and carefully lifting her. "I thought you were only joking?" She asked a bit surprised, but satisfied.

"One thing you'll have to learn: Scott Barringer never jokes." Scott said, readjusting her and bringing her closer to his chest. He began walking and smiled to himself as she encircled her arms around his neck. He went upstairs, carefully climbing the steps one by one, for once. They entered his bedroom and Shelby's eyes grew wide…this room was almost as big as her old living room alone!

"Wow!" She exclaimed, turning her head to look around themselves. Scott demeaned himself, placed her on his bed, and then lied next to her as he sensed he was going to fall asleep sooner or later. "Your bedroom is huge! It's just… amazing."

"Yeah…well, I'm glad you like. Do you want something better than jeans to sleep in?" He asked, looking at her with a small smile. She nodded and yawned again.

"What do you have to propose?"

"I could give you one of my football shirts? I have tons that are too small." He suggested, shrugging his shoulder.

"Okay. Thank you very much Scott, for everything."

"You're welcome." Scott got up tiredly and went directly to his sideboard, taking a big shirt out. He unfolded it and showed it to Shelby. "So, you think it's large enough?"

"It'll be perfect." She answered with a small smile, sitting up in the bed and watching him walk towards her. He put the shirt on the bed next to her and turned around for her to change without feeling too awkward. Shelby pulled her sweater and bra off and shivered a little. It wasn't because she was cold; it was only because she was really tired. "Scott, you can turn around." She said with a sweet voice. Scott rubbed his neck with his hand and turned, looking down at her.

"You look very cute in that." Scott said laughing a bit. The shirt was too big for her. Her hands weren't even going beyond the sleeves. She unzipped her jeans and pulled them off too and threw them on the floor. Scott decided to undress too and pulled off his clothes, only staying in his boxers. He slowly approached her and she made place for him to lie next to her. He did and wrapped her in an embrace. She put her hand on his chest and they stayed in a comfortable silence for a little while. He kissed her cheek affectionately. "So, when do you leave Seattle?"

"Um…I'm leaving tomorrow." She sadly admitted, hiding her head in his neck.

"That soon?"

"Yeah." She muffled on the verge of tears. It wasn't only because she was leaving Daisy or him… It was because she had to go back to that damn life. She loved Patty to death but she wished for something different. Something better than turning tricks and having money and drugs in exchange of sex. She knew Patty was sacrificing herself for her since she just couldn't do it without remembering her infernal nights with Walt. But it would be soon her turn, she just had the feeling.

"Hey, you're crying… Sh, everything will be fine." He said smoothly, trying to comfort her even if he didn't really know why she was in tears. Scott wiped away a tear that was slowly dropping from her right eye and ran his hand up and down the side of her body. "What is so wrong? You don't like living in L.A.? I heard it was a great city…"

"I…I don't want to go back there. I hate how my life had turned into." She said, and didn't know why she trusted him that much.

"What do you mean?" He carefully asked, caressing her arms doing slow circles.

"It's his whole fucking fault!"

"Whose fault? Come on Shelby, just tell me." He pleaded, fearing the worst. He didn't know why, but he had the impression they weren't so different. Maybe it was the fear present in her eyes…

"I hate him for what he'd done to me! I hate him and I can't do anything because no one believes me!" Shelby exploded, pulling away and sitting on the bed, her back now facing him.

"Who Shelby? Who do you hate?" Scott asked, sitting too and placing his hand under her chin. He turned her head towards him and looked deeply in her teary blue eyes. "Tell me." He demanded with a soft caring voice and she began trembling all over.

"Walt." She simply said, not knowing what to say except the name of the devil.

"Who's he? Your procurer?" He carefully asked, hoping she wouldn't get mad at his assumptions.

"No, I'm not living like this…I mean; I'm trying not to… Walt is my…he's my stepfather."

"Oh…what did he do?" Scott already knew what this monster had done to her. God, he wondered how a man would want to hurt her? She was so beautiful and intelligent and sweet and caring. She didn't deserve it.

"Scott…he's been molesting me for years. I couldn't take anymore, I told my mother, she didn't believe me… I ran away from home."

"What? Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I'm sorry. But we know each other since yesterday. And besides, why should I have told you this? You obviously can't understand what I'm feeling."

"Yes, I can." He insisted and she couldn't help but scoff at him, before pulling away from his embrace. Who did he think he was to pretend to know what she was living, or her feelings?

"Oh, really? Are you a shrink or something?" She replied with sarcasm and at that Scott's eyes went from soft to angry.

"No, it's just that I live in the same situation."

"What do you mean?"

"One simple word: Elaine." Elaine? Elaine was his stepmother, right? They had talked a little about their lives and she well remembered the look in his eyes when he had mentioned the woman.

"Your step-mother? She abuses you?"

"Yeah. I guess you find it a bit strange or funny…" He sighed and she disagreed, shaking her head 'no' softly.

"No, I don't. I just thought…" Shelby interrupted herself before she might say something she didn't really wanted to tell him.

"What?"

"No, nothing." She mumbled but he took her hand in his, insisting.

"Come on, tell me. What did you think?"

"I just thought that it wasn't a guy thing. I mean, you're bigger and stronger than her. Why don't you…I don't know…push her away?"

"Shelby, this isn't that easy…she just has so much control on me."

"Oh, so you're just going to suffer all your life then?" She said now mad. Scott was obviously bigger and stronger than the woman. Why couldn't he just push her away? Maybe he just didn't want to?

"Because you think that your life is better? You know what you risk to do in a few? Turning tricks in the cold nights in the dangerous streets of L.A. Or die from AIDS, or from being so high your heart can't take it anymore!"

"No, I won't. Besides, the weather is good there." She said with slight humor. But Scott didn't find it amusing at all.

"Shelby, face the reality. You live in a hotel with a friend who lives of that, and you sleep with men to have drugs."

"No, you were my first and very last time."

"You don't know that. You don't know what could happen to you." He persisted and she just shrugged, evasively answering.

"Well, I know I won't. If things turn out wrong, I'll run off again."

"To where?" He almost laughed at her naivety. How can you run away when you don't even know where people can accept you?

"I don't know Scott. Look I'm tired. Goodnight and thanks for your concern." She harshly said, turning around, away from him, her back facing him now. Scott turned to put the light off and lied on his back, thinking of everything Shelby had just said. She was right about him; he was way stronger than Elaine and could have stopped her instead of suffering from her visits. Why did she have such a strong power on him, he just didn't know.

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

Please Review, I need encouragement! 


End file.
